Our Switched Fates
by xMidnightDreamsx
Summary: What if "Fate" had decided to intervene the Prophesy as it was foretold for both families? What if there was a simple loophole to a way out for both children? Fate seems to have a plan for both children, but at the same time, meddling with the Prophesy or alternating one's Destiny can lead to severe consequences. (Harry and Bloom's lives will be switched by Fate himself. . .)


_What if "Fate" had decided to intervene the Prophesy as it was foretold for both families? What if there was a simple loophole to a way out for both children? Fate seems to have a plan for both children, but at the same time, meddling with the Prophesy or alternating one's Destiny can lead to severe consequences._

 _Disclaimer_ _: I don't own Harry Potter nor Winx Club._

* * *

Our Switched Fates

 _Prolouge: " Fate's Deception"_

It was a starless and haunting night.

The winds were rather harsh and cold tonight and unlike every other night as it was completely silent, no sound was being heard, not even the faintest cry of an animal in the farthest distant. It was as if everything had been frozen in time.

A shadowy cloaked figured glanced at the glassed-window that nearly seemed to be covered in ice due to drop in temperature within the building itself. The cloaked figure had made sure everything was flowing correctly according to his own devious plans, but the shadowy figure felt as if something didn't feel quite right to his sheer taste.

He gently glided back to his magical sphere as if the figure were a mere phantom and his crimson coal eyes glared at it golden sphere cruelly. He was the master of all Fates. He would be the one to decide how people's Fates should be played out to his own utter twisted amusement. The more he toyed with people's untold future, the more they would become to his collection. . .

The smile wasn't any ordinary sinister smile, which had shown to be entirely be stitched in the shape of an X, giving off such a creepy vibe and unpleasant feeling as if a cold chill had ran down someone's spine. It was as if the cloaked figured had the ability to suck in all the heat in the building, releasing nothing but a frosty, hollow feeling swirling in the air.

Two families with such a same pattern and design, even their untimely demises under the hands of evil who wanted their own child either dead or had wanted to steal their child's own magic from within their very being, the wicked thought amusedly to itself, as it had took in the cloaked figure's interest rather greatly.

Maybe he could do something . . . something that hadn't been done from before . . . maybe he could fiddle with Destiny itself along with Divine and Power . . .

It was like chess, all you had to do is to move the players to your favour, but first was of course, setting things up rightly . . .

How interesting was that?

To tamper with Destiny itself. . .

The idea was very intriguing indeed.

The cloaked shadowy figure enjoyed toying with such an idea that he had in mind. It would simply solve their problems and create something for him in return . . . something that's so dangerous, which hadn't been done from before EVER!

He had to change the two babies Fates who were similar to one another and try to alter their courses, meaning Fate was going to meddle with both family's Prophesy and their own untimely demises under the hands of evil.

He knew of the cosmetic galaxies, which was the Magical Universe also known as the Magical Dimension. The cloaked figure knew the magical history of that worlds including the magical community on Earth known as the Wizarding World. Two separate worlds were about to get closer than ever, perhaps even unify both magical worlds, maybe this is what he'd been waiting for. . .

There were many possibilities . . . with the strings he could pull and mend . . .

These two children were born to very powerful magical sorcerers . . . perhaps switching the two babies to different parents would somehow prevent the deaths of their loved ones and maybe join the magical worlds closer than ever as Fate so longed yearned and craved for. . .

He had plotted this for a very, very, long time perhaps over a few centuries waiting for something like this to happen—after all he was a very patient. He just had to wait for the right timing to do so and this was the very moment he'd been waiting for.

The cloaked figure had shifted from his ghostly form into a living flesh human being—a dark brown-haired man, with shoulder hair length and pale eyes in the color of grey mist. He looked just like any average human being. He didn't look like his inhumanely form with the red coals for eyes and X stitches on his lips that were sealed shut, only when needed he would shift back to his true appearance.

Fate was going to switch the two children right under their parents noses and no one was going to know about it, because for he wasn't simply going to change the babies just like that since they're opposite genders, but Fate is going to modify the parents' memories of their child's very existence and everyone else as well.

It was all in all despicable, but prefect to his devious plans.

* * *

Fate could easily tell it was nightfall, despite the fact the sky was covered in dark swirling clouds.

It was a breezy and frosty night.

He'd been watching the guards who were taking turns patrolling the royal gardens and all doors of the palace—watching for any suspicious movements and activities.

Fate knew that the King Oritel and Queen Marion's second baby girl had been born hours ago, around midday. He was examining the guards who were on duty, chatting about nothing so serious, but the topic of the day that revolved around the royal family ever since the second Princess had been born. Many of Dominion citizens were very anxious about

"Did you see King Oritel's face?" the voice had belonged to one of the guards.

"Or how happy he was at the sight of his newborn Princess?" one of the guards with sandy hair spoke.

"King Oritel was overjoyed by his little Princess' arrival," the second guard with dark-hair replied.

"From what I've heard, the little Princess looks like her mother."

Both guards had come to a sudden halt—their once cheerful expression had turned into pure horror upon stumbling Fate himself (since he's described to be very haunting and terrifying upon coming into eye contact with people). They had lost all colouring in their faces and their weapons had dropped into the thickly pile of white virgin snow that seemed to be gleaming due to it's chuck sized crystals.

Fate had opened his mouth slightly, revealing his razor sharp teeth, as to not wanting to terrifying the two men further than they already are. The moment he uttered the words out, no matter how strong-willed they are, (or the strong urge not to say anything about their King and Queen's location in the palace) have seemed to slip out from both guards' tongues, mindlessly.

He had simply raised his hand and muttered a modifying spell—erasing the memory of them ever stumbling across Fate—once he was done, the two guards had passed out, landing in the thickly white snow.

"Thank you for your time gentlemen," he muttered darkly, as he was very pleased by this simple information that they had given him. King Oritel and Queen Marion's chambers were located in the top part of the palace in the West Wing side of the palace. Fate had vanished into thin air.

He had appeared on a balcony of the King and Queen's bedroom and decided to peer through the window.

He could hear their voices crystal clear from the inside.

The cloaked figured had spotted the small family of four.

Queen Marion was exhausted and tired after her giving birth to her second baby girl—a girl they had named Bloom—resting on the king sized bed. A beautiful flower name that she'd taken a liking too months prior to the birth of her darling little girl. She held her newborn daughter in her arms, smiling brightly down upon her child, who was wrapped in a pink silk blanket.

Marion stroked her daughter's small red curls that Bloom inherited from her mother. Her eyes were closed, peacefully sleeping in the safe arms of her mother.

"Mummy," a girl's voice began, around the age of three, as she looked at her mum, "what colour is baby sister eye?"

"Oh my little Daphne, we can't tell what her eyes colours are until she's six month old," Marion tried to explain to her older daughter. Daphne looked at her mother as if coming to a conclusion.

"Bloomy going to have pretty eye like mummy," the three-year-old girl exclaimed in happiness. The reason little Daphne had gotten that idea is because her little sister had inherited Marion's red hair.

Marion smiled at Daphne.

Her two daughters were everything to her, if anything happens to either one of them, the redhead woman simply shuddered to think about it. No one, not even the most vilest of dark wizards were going to touch the hair of either her daughters or she would burn them alive if they do.

She heard her husband's chuckle upon hearing his daughter's words.

"Don't I have nice eyes too, Dap," he was teasing his older daughter, wanting to see her reaction.

Daphne looked at her father and thought for moment. She shook her head not liking the chocolate brown eyes on her little sister who had bright firey red hair. It simply didn't look good. She pictured her younger sister to either have her hazel eyes or green like their mother's, which would look good with her hair colour.

"No?" his eyebrows were raised directly at his firstborn, as if he felt somewhat offended by his own daughter. His brown eyes flickered with many mischievously emotions and the grin had widen on Oritel's face and Daphne exactly knew what kind of expression was across her father's face.

She felt her father's fingers near her sides, as the little blond hair girl fell into laughter, as Oritel had decided that this would be her punishment—giving her the tickles. He loved seeing her so happy not to mention hearing her delightful laugh.

The moment Fate had decided to come into their bedroom, unannounced, he simply casted a sleeping spell on the family of four and second he knew they were passed out, he glided to the redhead woman who held her daughter in her arms.

Gently, without disturbing the woman and her family, he slid his hands around the child and took her out of her mother's upper arms. He smiled wickedly as Fate couldn't have it any other way. He had touched the sleeping child's forehead. The memory that her parents and older sister had of her had simply faded away—he was taking away their true memories and replacing it with a false memory—a memory of a boy with bright green eyes and dark hair. He was their son and Daphne's brother.

Fate had enchanted a powerful spell, casting it over the entire magical kingdom itself, with a memory of having a newborn Prince rather than Princess. He had wiped out their memories of Princess Bloom entirely and muttered the name of the boy, Harry.

Prince Harry.

The cloaked figure liked the sound of that.

Truly, he did.

Fate could hear the sound of victory as he gazed down at the sleeping infant redhead child. With that, he had Apparated to planet Earth, a planet outside of the Magical Universe, to a country of Great Britain, in a small sleepy wizarding town of Godric's Hallow.

* * *

He had watched the family of three, unknowingly to them that Fate was just upon their doorsteps, waiting most kindly, and patiently for the switch he is about to do. It was _so_ easy to manipulate them all.

How could everyone fall to his foolish plans?

It was completely effortless, because no one in the universe could know their own Fates. It was straightforward and easily done. No one had to know Fate's plans, as it was beyond their own knowledge, magic, and skills to do something _so_ unpredictable.

He could hear the man and woman's laughter as they watched their son grasping the small colourful sparks of lights floating all around, in the living room as the boy made surprising faces due to his reactions.

The woman showered her son with kisses on his chubby cheeks and the black-haired man smiled brightly as he caused his son's hair to be even messier than ever. He loved his wife and son very much—one could see it right through James' hazel eyes.

"James?" Lily raised a brow at her husband.

"What?" he smiled sheepishly at his wife, as she was shaking her head at him. "Sometimes I wonder how lucky I am to have you as my wife? And to have a handsome son with you, having your beautiful green eyes?"

The moment that the cloaked figure decided to step foot into the Potter's cottage, everything had changed, rather had died down—the colourful sparks of lights had vanished into thin air, it was as if everything had suddenly became so still and quite, as if time had stopped ticking. Everything had seemed to be frozen in time.

He glided across the kitchen into the living room where Fate had spotted the young mother, father, and son all in deep slumber even the family's cat had seemed to be fast asleep, as it was sprawled across the comfy couch.

He placed the infant girl in the arms of the dark red haired woman as Fate took the baby boy into his own arms. The cloaked figure had waved his hand and a powerful magical energy had been released from him—all memories being obliviated and replaced with the imagery of the young couple of having a girl not a boy.

Every picture frame the young couple had with their son had been modified—the girl had taken place instead of a boy.

"Come little Prince, lets take you back to your parents. The King and Queen and your people will celebrate upon your arrival into the world by tomorrow at noon," he hushed to the tiny innocent boy almost in a motherly tone.

Fate had smelled the taste of victory of the two sides of the same coin.

He had changed the outcome of the two foretold Prophesy entirely.

The Ancestral Witches wouldn't destroy the beautiful magical realm of Domino since the younger child of Oritel and Marion hadn't inherited the Dragon Flame . . .

Lord Voldemort wouldn't go after the Potters since the Prophesy had referred to a boy being born at the end of July. Neither would he go after the Longbottoms since their son didn't share the same blood status as him and it had to be those (the people) who had defied him thrice (which were James, Lily, Frank, and Alice) . . .

But little did Fate know that something terrible will happen due to his little meddling of the two children's destinies.

* * *

Author's Note

Hello everyone, I know it's been a while since I updated The Magical Child but I had faced a bit of issue of having writer's block (no longer anymore) *sweats running down my forehead is now gone* I'm in midway of writing chapter thirteen and believe me _unexpected_ things will happen in that chapter and I can't wait until I release it.

Sometimes, I hate new ideas, because plenty of them pops into my mind and I have to write them down no matter what. I think I had been hit (or rather been attacked) with the plot bunnies scenario every single time, like I have the time to write them down?

*Rolls eyes and sighs*

Fate playing with Destiny is a terrible thing is all I could say because I don't want to reveal anything ahead of time since it would be consider as a spoiler. Fate and Destiny are two different things in this story and Destiny isn't going to be pleased with Fate at all. . .

This was just the prolouge, as the next chapter will be fully explained to what's going on and what will happen to the two children's destinies.

I hope you had enjoyed this chapter!

Like always please leave your reviews and comments down below. I really do appreciate it and love to hear your thoughts about it!

Until Next Time!


End file.
